The Severus Snape Fallacy
by Marianna Snape
Summary: ONESHOT Severus Snape looks back at his life and what made him the 'dungeon bat' *Lily/Severus pairing!* Bittersweetness! Please read and review :D


**The Severus Snape Fallacy**

***Just two points I need to clear up! Harry is born, but not to Lily Evans; James married someone else, the same story applies just different mother. Also, this is AU meaning it is my story, most points didn't occur in the books but I never write anything that doesn't need to be there.***

Finally, I owe nothing, Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Lily Evans and Lord Voldermort all belong to JK Rowling, I only own Adrianna Lily Snape.

Enjoy.

There are many things people don't know about me. First off, I wasn't always Mr Nasty. The events of my life made me that, I am the product of my upbringing and the result of other's actions against me and mine.

My father was an abomination, simple as. I loathed the man, what my mother ever saw in him is beyond me; He was a mean, drug taking alcoholic, who much like Potters uncle, abused me- '_yes, I know about that dunderhead Potter's situation, I mean come on, who do you seriously think was sending him those pain relieving potions? The mutt? Oh please don't make me laugh; an 'acceptable' in NEWTs is hardly something he should be proud of.' – _as I was saying, my father was an itch that you just couldn't get rid of; However I had a saviour, that one person who would comfort me after my father would take out his anger on me, the only person I had left after my mother died, this person was the only person I had left, the only person I loved, and their name was Lily Evans.

Lily, oh how I loved her. We first met, when we were both 8 at a park one day. We were both there for different reasons however, Lily -_'beautiful, smart, lovely Lily'- _was there with her sister Petunia – _'What a name? Seriously what we're her parents thinking?' _and her mother Violet watched as her daughters played on the swings; I however was hiding from my father. It was a moment later that I realised Lily was a witch. She kicking her legs powerfully against the air hoping to get higher on her swing; then when any other child would rather forcefully fall out of the swing; Lily just gracefully levitated to the ground, Petunia tried the same, however the results were rather different in that Petunia fell face first to the ground gaining herself a rather bruised black eye and a broken nose. I realised that I needed to tell Lily that she was a witch, if anything it was to save Petunia from killing herself copying her sister.. But I would never admit that, that I **once **cared for that whale of a sister Lily had. So whilst Violet was busying herself around her whining daughter, I built up the courage to talk to Lily.

- Flashback! -

"Hi, my name is Severus, what's yours?" I asked, my voice trembling and hoarse from the strangulation my father so kindly gave me earlier, "Lily!" She replied. Unsure of how to bring up a conversation, I rather bluntly asked, "Do you know you're a witch?" At that moment she looked very insulted, hurt even. "A what? I'm not a witch; I don't have any huge pimples or a long crooked nose..." At that, I looked away upset, my nose still broken. "Witches aren't like that at all, I'm a Wizard and I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic when I'm eleven, you are too!" Still confused Lily retorted by saying, "Magic isn't real." Knowing there was no other way; I led her behind a large bush and stuck out my hand, palm side up, and with all my concentration placed in this one task I wished for a rose to appear in my hand; opening my eyes I saw Lily's jaw on the ground and a beautiful white rose in my palm; I gave the flower to Lily and said, "Magic is real, It exists in both you and me. It's wonderful and there's a huge world out there that embraces magic and everything to do with it, a place I can't wait to see and belong." I smiled at Lily, she returned the smile before whispering, "That's why I always did the weirdest of things, I once wished I was away from Petunia and ended up on the roof. I can do magic, my god, I'm a witch." My smile then turned to a smirk, her beautiful green eyes glistening in front of me, that glisten never left me since.

-End of Flashback!-

Yes Lily Evans was my saviour, the light in my darkness, the only friend I ever had, the love of my life and my beautiful wife. As I predicted Lily received her Hogwarts letter, and on that fateful day of September 1st we both boarded the Hogwarts Express giggling and joking about what the future held for us. Standing before the Sorting hat was the most nerve raking moment of my life, this moment decided my future that much was clear. I clapped when Lily was placed in Ravenclaw, I knew that was where she belong, she was very intelligent with a keen thirst for Knowledge; Lily would do well in Ravenclaw, now only I was left. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted: a large part of me disappointed, I wanted to be with Lily, but apparently the abuse I received from my father as a child coupled with my cunning and wit made me best suited for Slytherin; my only prayer was that Lily would still want to be friends with me.  
>Thankfully, Lily still wanted to be friends with me, and in 3rd year we became an official couple.<p>

Life at Hogwarts was difficult, too difficult for my liking. The subjects weren't too demanding, I excelled in all only rivalling Lily Evans for top in each class, no that wasn't hard; it was my fellow Slytherin's and the dunderhead Gryffindor's that made it difficult. Potter and his gang loved making my life a misery, this being outdid, only slightly, by my git of a father. Potter the ignorant, self-loving, ponce loved Lily, but being my girlfriend that opened me to Potter's harsh and rather painful hexes and attacks, but it didn't bother me, I'd give my life up for Lily. The Slytherin's pressured me into joining the Dark Lord, at each possible moment I declined, claimed I wasn't worthy enough to serve someone so great- _'Great? my backside, more like a raving dunderheaded maniac!'_

I concentrated on my studies and Lily right up to graduation, where both myself and Lily achieved the best NEWT' results Hogwarts had seen in a century. A year after graduation, we got married, a lovely summer wedding! My Lily looked breath-taking, her ginger hair tied up in a bun with loose strands, her dress white with tiny green gems embroidered into the bodice, but what made her truly beautiful to me, was the look in her eyes, the glistening emeralds shining just like they had the day they first met. In her hands, she held a bouquet of White cymbidium orchids and snow white roses with trailing lily grass- _'What? I'm a potions master, I NEED to know plants! Dunderhead!' _When we both said I do, it was possibly the happiest moment of my life, well joint first with the birth of our daughter 9 months later, Adrianna Lily Snape.

My life was perfect, I become Potions Master at Hogwarts after Slughorn's retirement, and Lily the Transfiguration professor- _'Minerva decided being deputy Headmistress was enough for her'_; baby Addie would spend most of her days sitting in lessons with one of her very many aunts and uncles, all willing to look after her. Together both Lily and I saw Addie's first steps, first word_- 'which I am proud to say was_ _"dada" (Addie always was my special little princess!)'_ and her first bought of accidental magic, which was rather powerful for a 5 month old! Yes, Adrianna was the apple in both her parents' eyes.

Life was amazing, perfect even for 2 years before everything Severus Snape loved was abruptly taken from him, his happiness, his Mr Nice Guy persona, his wife and daughter gone.

Replaced now with his Nasty, sarcastic, dungeon bat persona; but even a bat gets lonely in a dungeon.


End file.
